The White Room
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: [Redone] What happens when a crazed author brings the Teen Titans and Naruto and the gang together in one, really randon, white room?


(A/N: okay so i was incredibly horrified when I red over The White Room. I almost cried and was like 'o.O i wrote that?" So yeah, I feel like rewriting it, and that is what I'm going to do! Lol hope you all enjoy)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As an author, I, Sweetnevermore to be exact, often a times, come across an evil, evil thing called 'writers block'. It is a pain when you've written a popular story and then BAM! No ideas come to you and you go into depression and cry and... Well, we won't go into that... So I was sitting in a random white room, how I got there, don't ask, I get lost and confused very easily. Being the cute little person that I am, I hum while I write. So there I was, in this white room, humming and I couldn't think of a darn thing. Ideas went it, and they all went out. Didn't like any, they were stupid... So I was frustrated, what author wouldn't be, so I blew some hair out of my face. "Stupid, frustrating, no ideas..." I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, staring hopelessly at the blank screen in front of me.

Just then, inspiration struck!

It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't a totally fabulous idea, but I could work with it, I could very much so work with it...

Naruto and his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke were in the middle of waiting for dear Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was blabbing on about how Kakashi was always late and how he was just reading those perverted books and he should be there with them training. Naruto is going to be Hokage after all... "Naruto, please!" Sakura glared at him as she sat in the grass, picking the blades while Sasuke sat a few feet away from her with his hands crossed near his mouth.

"Yeah you dobe, keep it down." He murmured, sending a threatening glare towards Naruto.

"Hey! Teme! Why the hell aren't you upset!?" Naruto roared, but a bright light flashed and they were in a EXTREMELY RANDOM big, white room. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed running around. "Where are we?! How are we going to get home?! AHHHHH! I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" He cried into his hands. "Sakura-chan, how are we going to get home?!" He yelled when Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Why don't we ask her?" Sakura hissed as she pointed over to a blonde haired girl (me) in the corner.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE ARE WE?!" Naruto pointed a finger and yelled at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CORNER?" He screamed.

I cocked an eyebrow. Boy, I never realized how loud he was on TV... Hm... I looked up from my work and glared at the blonde-headed moron. "STOP YELLING AT ME YOU MORON!" I screamed, my eyes dark and narrowed.

"Hm." Sasuke chuckled. 'Someone agrees with us on that…' he thought and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wont stop yelling until you tell me who you are and where _we are_!" He yelled pointing to himself and his teammates.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed angrily.

I sighed, this boy was not going to leave me alone..."I am Sweetnevermore, swn, if you so prefer," I giggled and they stared at me and I stopped... Who likes people staring at them?! NO ONE! Anyway.. "and you Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, are in _my world_." I had to through in a mischievous smile, this was just way too fun..

"Great." Sasuke said, his expression darkening.

"You're world isn't very colorful." Naruto said absentmindedly looking around, blank walls, floor and ceiling peered back at him.

"What are you doing with that?" Sakura asked sitting down next to me.

I looked at her through the corner of my eye... Really pink hair..."Writing this." I responded, typing maniacally.

"Oh, okaaay." Sakura said, trying to look over my shoulder.

"NO!" I shrieked, jumping up. Oh no Sakura! NO NO NO! "You can NOT read this! Pretend I'm not here!" I said nervously and yelled at her, walking over to the corner and sat down.

"She's crazy..." Sakura whispered to Sasuke and he looked over at me, eyeing me suspiciously. Psh, well two can play that game Mr. Uchiha. I glared right back, his eyes faltered.

"Fine." Sasuke said moodily and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Sakura said and fell to the floor, looking up at the ceiling, which was blank. I was going to be mean and have squirrels come and attack her, but... I'm too nice for that.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I said and smiled sweetly.

"I thought you weren't here." Sasuke said monotonously, smirking at me.

I gaped and cocked and eyebrow. "Oh ho, I have plans for _you_ Mr. Uchiha." I smirked evilly at him.

He rolled his eyes and continued to glare at nothing in particular.

Meanwhile….

"HEADS UP!"

A deformed waffled flew through the air towards the dark teen. A dark aura covered it a few inches from her face, the waffle moved so it gave a clear view of the angry face of Raven.

The green teenager chuckled as his hand went behind his head. "Nice catch?" He said sheepishly, offering a smile.

"Beast Boy-" Raven growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Raven, don't hurt Beast Boy." Robin said walking in the main room with Starfire not too far behind. Don't you wonder how Robin always knows what's going on? Well this is no different...

"Ooo waffles!" Cyborg said as he walked in the main room, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Oh, is it time for the morning feast?" Starfire asked happily.

"Yeah." Raven said and telepathically threw the waffle at Beast Boy. It hit him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards into the countertop.

"Raven-" Robin started disapprovingly.

"I didn't hurt him," She walked down to the couch to grab her book. "the waffle did." She said and smirked. Robin rolled his eyes and Starfire giggled as she got them two plates.

"Hey, this is pretty good." Beast Boy said licking his lips as he peeled the waffle off of his face, popping a bit into his mouth.

Raven rolled her eyes and was just about to sit down to her book, when suddenly a white light flashed and they were in the white room, yes... THE white room.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked as he wiped some of the goo from his face.

"Who are you?!"

The Titans turned to see a blonde headed kid pointing a finger at them along with a pink haired girl and a dark haired boy sitting behind him.

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?" he asked, looking down at the blonde headed kid.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage!" The blonde kid yelled, his hand going up in the air as he smiled at the new group of people

"Naruto…" Hissed a pink-headed girl, rolling her eyes as she stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said and smiled lightly at the five.

"Sasuke." A raven haired boy said simply, not bothering to get up.

Aw, don't you love introductions --...

"Oh, you guys are from Japan huh? Well, I'm Cyborg."

"WOW!" Naruto said, looking at the metal man, poking him in various places as the other Titans continued in their introductions.

"Starfire." The redhead smiled sweetly.

"Beast Boy." The short, green teen said.

"Raven." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Robin, and we're the Teen Titans." The tall masked boy said.

"Who's she?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at me. Oh for the love of cheese. Am I that noticeable?... Well it is a plain... White... Room, so yeah, I guess I am.

"Oh-" Sakura started, turning to look at me.

"She's not here." Sasuke said and smirked. Oh that Uchiha was in for it... Manly pride... psh.

"Um, okaaay." Beast Boy said.

Despite the cocky Uchiha, I smiled mischievously. "What?" Raven asked.

"I'm not here!" I said quickly as I ducked back down to my work.

"So, uh, what do you guys do?" Robin asked, looking around.

"We're ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sakura said and pointed to her headband.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously, flashing a peace sign.

"Is he always this loud?" Starfire asked innocently, looking at the pink haired ninja.

"Yes." Sakura nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm just going to pretend to know what you're talking about." Raven said and folded her legs and levitated off the ground, because you know, when in doubt, levitate!

"She didn't have to use hand signs or anything!" Naruto yelped as he stared at the flying girl with wide eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened, and Sasuke looked a little surprised himself.

"She didn't have to use a hand sign or anything!" Naruto yelled again, still in shock.

"We get that." Sasuke and Sakura growled together and Beast Boy exchanged looks with Cyborg. "I'm telekinetic." Raven said simply and rolled her eyes.

The three ninjas had confusion written all over their faces, well mainly Sakura and Naruto.

"We're super heroes." The dark teen said monotonously, opening one eye to glare at the blonde idiot.

"Riiiiight." Sakura said, looking at the two boys on either side of her. _CHA! They're wacko!_ inner Sakura hollered.

"What are we doing here?" Beast Boy moaned to no one in particular, plopping down on the ground.

"AHH!" I screamed (who doesn't like screaming), I was tired of the questions, I'm not a teacher, so stop asking me!!!. "Fine, I will tell you." I gave up, these people were hopeless and totally unaware of Fanfics... "You are here for one reason and one reason only." I smirked and slightly closed my laptop lightly.

"And that reason would be?" Cyborg asked, looking at me strangely.

"My amusement." I said and my eyebrows lowered evilly.

"Um, I believe the correct usage of the word is, okaaay." Starfire said, confusion in her green eyes.

"See, watch this." I said and typed at the laptop, suddenly a white flash appeared (how could you tell if the whole room is white??)but anyway... Suddenly, Sasuke had a yellow dress on, fitting him quite well actually...

"Wha-?" Sasuke started, his onyx eyes wide.

Naruto fell to the floor, rolling around, laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

"How could you do that to Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, shock in her eyes.

"I told him I had plans for him." I smiled with a shrug

The Teen Titans chuckled and watched the scene unfold.

"Oh, and I can do this too." I said and frantically typed away at the computer, making sure that this one was better then the last.

"Okay, I'm scared now." Beast Boy said as he looked questionably at me

"Oh," I laughed evilly. "Be _VERY_ afraid." I smiled mischievously. Suddenly a white light (again how can you tell???) flashed and Robin was a girl.

"AHHH! OMG!" Robin said, then quickly covered his mouth, his voice was higher. "HOLY CRAP!" He said and looked at his chest area.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the floor laughing. Raven tried to cover a chuckle by putting her hand over her mouth and Team 7 snickered.

Starfire just stared wide-eyed. "Robin, why are you female?" She asked innocently.

"YOU!" He/she yelled and pointed to me. But I laughed hysterically. Oh how much fun I was having... "Change me back!"

"NO! Are you kidding me? This is too much fun!" I laughed.

"Hey, this dress won't come off!" Sakura shouted, trying to free Sasuke from the clutches of the evil yellow dress. Even though the dress fit Sasuke very well, yellow was sadly not his color.

"Get me out of this thing." Sasuke said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is so stupid! Why are we here?" Beast Boy yelled, going insane with the lack of game stations and televisions.

"Oh, don't yell at me!" Cyborg yelled back.

"I'm a woman!" Robin yelled/cried.

"Oh, Robin it will be okay." Starfire said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder. She was very, very confused.

"Sasuke… in a dress… can't breathe!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

They all started yelling at each other, I was surprised they didn't' start throwing things at each other...

Just then my good friend SilverMistWolf came in the room, just walking around randomly... She gets lost a lot too.

"Hey Swn! um--- what's going on?" She asked pointing a finger at the fighting heroes and the fighting dreamers. HA i needed to add that...

"Oh, I just got Team 7 and the Teen Titans to come in a room together and now they are fighting, oh and Sasuke is in a dress and Robin is a girl." I said casually. "You know, the norm." I smiled as she looked at me strangely.

"…" SilverMistWolf paused, trying to think of the right words to say to me.

Once Naruto regained his senses and came over to them. "There's two now! Who are you?" He yelled poking a finger at SilverMistWolf.

"Bad idea, Naruto..." I said and shook my head, obviously Naruto didn't know a fan girl wen she was standing right in front of him...SilverMistWolf stared at him in disbelief.

"OMG OMG! It's NARUTO!! Can I have your autograph?" She shrieked as her black hair bounced as she jumped up and down.

Naruto smiled. "Ha! Believe it! Do you have a pen and paper?" He asked as he puffed his chest out.

"Pen and paper?" She questioned, looking at him like and idiot.

"AH!" She shrieked. "Swn, this is your world, give me paper and a pen!" She yelped frantically.

"I'm working on it!!" I hollered and typed frantically. Just then a piece of paper was in SilverMistWolf's hand and she smiled, but then she frowned.

"Where's the-?" SilverMistWolf started, looking around for the pen.

"HEN!" Naruto yelled. Pecking at his feet was a hen.

"Sweetnevermore!" SilverMistWolf started.

"I hit the 'H' key instead! Sorry!" I smiled sheepishly and typed for a pen to appear.

While SilverMistWolf got an autograph from Naruto, the others where still fighting. Then they all came up to me and started shouting. OH how I love people yelling at me, all at once. -Sigh-

"Take us home!"

"Get him out of that dress!"

"Make me a guy again!"

"Can you _please_ just send us home?" Raven asked through grit teeth.

"Yeah, all you had to do was say please." I shrugged.

They all gaped at me, even SilverMistWolf did.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Manners are a top priority!" I held a fist to my heart.

"You didn't tell us this before?" Cyborg's human eye twitched.

"It slipped my mind..." I smiled guiltily.

"Why?" Raven asked irritably, scaring me slightly.

"Weeeeeell, It was _too_ much fun." I smirked and laughed.

"So, could you please make Robin male?" Starfire asked unsurely.

"And please get Sasuke out of this dress?" Sakura asked.

"Psh, no problem!" I smiled at them and clicked wildly at the keys and in a minute Sasuke was out of the dress and Robin was male again.

"Thanks." Sasuke and Robin said together.

"Hey, can you really make anything happen on that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed. "Well, um, could you make Sasuke kiss me?" She whispered and smiled hopefully.

I smiled happily at her. She typed away then Sasuke walked over to Sakura. HE smirked at her and then kissed her on the cheek. When she walked away she sighed happily. "It wasn't what i was hoping for, but still..." She blinked happily

"Sweetnevermore!" SilverMistWolf giggled.

"Okay, that's good." I smiled..

"Can we please go home now?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yes, yes you can... I've had enough of you." I mumbled the last part and typed away.

"Say your goodbyes." SilverMistWolf said sadly as she looked unhappily at Naruto.

"Good luck." Robin said. The Teen Titans waved and a white light flashed and they were gone.

"So can we please go home too?" Naruto asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I sighed happily as my fingers started cramping

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile

"Sure, no problem." I laughed and typed away. SilverMistWolf chuckled.

A white light flashed and Team 7 was gone. Much to my happiness, it was going to be quiet. "That was exciting." SilverMistWolf said and sat down next to me and looked at her autograph.

"Yeah, it was. You even got Naruto's autograph!"

"Yeah." SilverMistWolf said and hugged the piece of paper as she smiled.

A few minutes of silence came around the two of us.

"You wanna do that again?" I smiled as I raised my eyebrows mischievously.

"OH YEAH!" SilverMistWolf smiled with a whoop.

THE END

...or is it?…..


End file.
